1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on an impact mechanism for a handheld power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 198 10 088 C1 has disclosed an impact mechanism for a handheld power tool of the type defining this species. The impact mechanism has a guide tube in which a piston and a striking element are accommodated in reciprocating fashion. The striking element acts on a striking pin. Between the piston and the striking element, the guide tube contains a compression chamber in which an air cushion is enclosed. The piston and striking element are coupled in an axially reciprocating fashion by means of the air cushion.